In Which Sophie Expresses Her Feelings With Poetry
by Pimpernel Princess
Summary: The title is pretty much self-explanatory. Howl's Moving Castle is awesome.
1. Sophie's Lament

In Which Sophie Expresses Her Feelings With Poetry: Sophie's Lament

That wizard, that wizard,

I'd love to split his gizzard,

Even if the witch gets satisfaction.

With all the green slime

There barely is time

To give my poor floor some more traction.

I'd let that slime sweat, swamp, and fry,

But Calcifer's going to die

If I don't take some sort of action.


	2. Gah! Doh!

Back by popular demand, another Sophie poem...Enjoy. This is from Chapter 18 of Howl's Moving Castle. If you have request for more places in the book where you'd enjoy a Sophie poem, bring it on! Please read my other stuff, and don't forget to review! Thanks to **Iolanthe 8** and **Frogster** for reviewing!

Gah!

Gah! Doh!

Oh no,

Howl's in love

Sakes above

That teacher's a dove

And I'm just a crow.

My withered face

And wrinkled hands

Have given place

To aged demands.

Miss Angorian

Is quite florian

Unlike me

This old lady.

Gah! Doh!

Why am I old?

I miss my hair

Long red-gold.

I'm not like her

Pretty and serene

A nice life they'll have—

Hope their castle stays clean!


	3. Sophie's Midsummer Crisis

Sophie's Midsummer Crisis

How is it on Midsummer's Eve

That the men just up and leave?

Michael's with Lettie

And Howl's at his rugby

In his suit with silver sleeves.

I'm peeved.

Midnight strikes; Howl returns

In the grate Calcifer burns

Howl's back at his lodging

Says his bed's dodging

Howl's drunk I learn:

We're doomed.

Ten thousand days and nights have passed

That Witch of Waste won't breathe her last

And now the only wizard

With chance at that lizard

Has had too many a glass.

Gah!

**Author's Note:** If you liked it, please review. Thank you to all of those who sent me warm fuzzies about the other two poems! Any other spots in the books that you'd like to see poems of? Tell me! Also, check out my Fairy-Tales Fan Fiction "Wolf Maiden." It's worth a shot, right?


	4. A Curse as Foul as Howl's Castle

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all who have given me reviews, favorite story, story updates, warm fuzzies, etc. Iolanthe 8 has requested a poem about when Sophie recognizes Howl as the young man who accosted her on May Day. As always, please review and if you want more poems about HMC, **please vote in the poll on my profile**. I have so many fics, that I'm trying to decide which ones to do next and which ones to postpone. Thank you, and happy reading. Another poem that Iolanthe 8 has requested will be out soon, I promise, but after that, you'll have to wait. Unless, of course, you **vote in the poll on my profile**. Thank you for reading through all of this--please review!

* * *

A Curse as Foul as Howl's Castle: Recognition

Sizzling bacon

I'm breaking eggs

Michael's nervous,

Calcifer begs.

The door opens

I still cook

Who is here?

I take a look.

Wrinkled cheeks hush

My spreading blush

This is Howl

I've seen him before

When I was too timid

To step out my door.

"Who on earth are you?

Where have I seen you?"

Howl's suspicious in suit

Of silver and blue.

"Her name is Sophie,"

Michael replies

"She bullied me,"

Calcifer sighs.

"Not many can do that,"

Howl scratches his chin.

"The bacon is done.

Bon appet, dig in."

The man on May Day

I realize was _him_.

I won't tell him,

He won't even guess

Because I'm an old woman

This curse is a mess!

I'll stay I guess

To clean Howl's foul castle

But only because

Leaving here is a hassle.


	5. In Which Howl Forgets to Shave

**Author's Note:** **Iolanthe 8** has been so kind to review my works and to request this poem.

* * *

I guess I must be brave

For Howl forgot to shave

His eyes are red and bloodshot

He loves Miss A. a lot.

I swore I'd never see the day

When Howl would skip his bathroom stay

And rush off to his favorite girl

The thought of Miss A. makes me hurl.

The column I'm stuck to begins to shake

Howl defeats the witch with earthquake

He's here to rescue _her_, I know

Looks like Sophie has to go.

Howl raises up a mighty wind

For the fire-demon is within

The castle with all our folk

My short-comings are just a joke.

"Miss A is the demon" Howl cries

I wipe some small tears from my eyes

If this is how it came to be,

It looks like Howl came to rescue _me_.

* * *

**The Author's Second Note:** How's that for a happy ending? If you liked it, please click the little green button and _review._ Also, check out my other fics! If you want more Sophie poems, please review or PM. I don't know how many more I'll write unless they come up and hit me on the head and scream "wriiiiiite meeeee!"


	6. In Which Sophie Thinks about Howl's Curs

**Author's Note:** I stole the poem from the book and added Sophie's mental commentary between lines. The text in Italics belongs to John Donne (and by extention, Diana Wynne Jones.) This one of my favorite poems—it was fun to work Sophie's thoughts into it. This poem was requested by **13-Red-Cards.** Thank you for your encouraging words!

**I.**

_Go and catch a falling star,_

If you spread a big enough net,

_Get with child a mandrake root,_

Mandrakes have ugly babes I bet,

_Tell me where all past years are,_

Howl would know but slither out,

_Or who cleft the devil's foot._

Calcifer won't tell, no doubt,

_Teach me to hear the mermaid's singing,_

Howl would flirt with every one,

_Or to keep of envy's stinging,_

I'm not jealous of any one!

_And find_

_What wind_

_Serves to advance an honest mind._

Which isn't Howl's although he's kind.

**II.**

_If thou beest born to strange sights,_

Howl is one of them, I think,

_Things invisible to see,_

Is Howl blind or did he blink?

_Ride ten thousand days and nights,_

In the castle Howl was riding,

_Till age snow white hairs on thee,_

Snow white hairs he could be hiding.

_Thou, when thou returnest, will tell me_

To the witch Howl must return,

_All strange wonders that befell thee_,

To the witch tell all he learned.

And swear

With that he'll have no strife.

No where

Lives a woman true and fair.

About Howl's curse I do not care.

So there!


End file.
